


Like A Bird, You Arrive To My Side

by NiuNiu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, oracle prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: Noctis pulls Prompto in his embrace, hugging the long-awaited guest tightly. Prompto smiles at him with his blue eyes and freckled cheekbones, his white teeth flashing. He looks gorgeous, as always. Every single time The Oracle comes to Tenebrae Noctis swears he’s more beautiful than the last time.





	Like A Bird, You Arrive To My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emziewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Tumblr's Promptis Fan Week winner hyliancutiepie (emziewrites). 
> 
> I watched birds waiting for their life long mates at spring time after being separated the fall and winter, thinking how beautiful that concept actually is. How beautiful it is to wander in the world and have someone to return to, who waits for you and loves you despite the distance.
> 
> Proofreading by Vienna.

Soft steps on the sun warmed stony pathway.  Faint jingling coming from the flowers shaped tiny jingle bells, dancing on the hips with the rhythm of the light steps.  Serene wind caressing  blond hair and freckled cheeks. Beautiful, ethereal forest rising  tall above, with a hidden crown city as amazing as  paintings of a heavenly paradise, glimpsing at the horizon; ivory towers, decorated bridges, inviting terraces, circling stairs and lovely pathways waiting for guests to arrive to soothe their souls in their tender embrace. 

Steps, steps, steps.  Peaceful pace with soft sway of arms; the multiple ornamented bracelets moving up and down on pale forearms.  The sun shimmers brightly from the golden dangling earrings and the wind rustles the white garment on the walking figure. 

It’s like the god himself, the divine deity , would have landed on the mortal world to bless them with his presence.

Children playing near the city’s edge are the first ones to spot the figure. 

“Oh, it’s him, it’s him!” the kids yell and rejoice, running towards the blond figure. He chuckles softly at them, opening his arms to take the impact of a mass of children running into his arms. They hug him tightly.

“Hello, little ones. How have you been?” he asks softly with a gentle look in his eyes; his hand petting everyone’s hair in turns.

“Tsan-Nan lost his tooth!” one of the boys with freckles explains loudly, pointing at another boy behind him. “Look!”

“Oh, so it means you’re getting a stronger and bigger tooth soon. That’s wonderful. Did you give the tooth to Nemnih?” the man asks, looking at the boy named Tsan-Nan.

“Yeah, I did and she gave me a blue pebble.” the boy tells  proudly, buffing his tiny chest like a hero.

“Sounds great,” the man smiles with closed eyes.

“What Nemnih does with all the teeth we give her?”  Tsan-Nan asks then thoughtfully, his lips pursing.

The blond man cocks his head slightly with a small smile.

“No one knows for sure, because very few people have seen Nemnih , but it’s said she drops them in  empty fields and flowers bloom out from them.”

“What kind of a flower will bloom from Tsan-Nan’s tooth?” a girl with pigtails, still hugging the man, asks.

“Hard to say, but something beautiful and strong I believe,” he chuckles gently.

“Ah! We have to tell the Prince!” one of the kids screams suddenly with a heavily loud yelp, gaining everyone’s attention. “I’m going to tell him!”

“No! I want to tell him!” another kid complains with a whiny voice  and soon the majority  of the children have disappeared from the man’s side, running with loud arguing along the pathway leading deeper into the forest city. Two girls stay behind with the man. 

“They’re always so reckless,” one of the girls huffs angrily, earning an amused and delighted laughter from the man.

 “They sure are energetic,” the man agrees and takes a hold of the girl’s hand. “So, Jinya, did you get a little brother or a little sister?”

 “Sister,” the girl named Jinya says, but her face is murky. She bites her lip.

 “Aren’t you happy to be a big sister now?” the man asks, a bit surprised of Jinya’s sour face.

 He starts to walk towards the city, going under a high marble arch decorated with ancient sculptures and carvings; vines of exotic flowers climbing up on its chill surface. The girls walk next to him.

 “She cries a lot,” Jinya mumbles. “And doesn’t play with me.”

 “Aaw, but she’s still a baby. Babies can’t talk in any other way but crying – you also talked with crying when you were a baby and so did I. Just wait; soon she’ ll a big girl and you can play with her,” the man soothes the disappointed big sister.

  “You were a baby, too?” the girl asks, amazed. It’s clear she hadn’t thought that every adult was once a baby.

 “Yeah. The Prince was a baby, too,” he agrees.

 “My little brother also cried a lot when he was a baby, but now he’s too wild,” the other girl, who walks next to the man and holds his other hand, tells him.

 “Hmm, Kiolan is four now, right, Opjn?”

 “Soon five,” the girl named Opjn corrects him.

 “So big already!” the man gasps.

 “How old are you, Prompto?” Opjn asks curiously.

 “23,” he replies softly.

 “Same as the Prince!” Jinya announces surprised, looking at the man named Prompto really, really keenly. “You look younger than the Prince…”

 Prompto has to laugh at her cute comment.

 “Well, the Prince is turning 24 soon. I was born after him so he’s a few months older than me. I will turn 24 later this year,” he explains and from his eyes one could see how amused he is by Jinya’s words.

 “Hmm, that must be it,” Jinya ponders with nods, her childlike eyes thoughtful. She looks like she has discovered why Prompto looks younger than the Prince, though the few months difference in their ages makes no difference in reality.

“Jinya, you silly; did you forget it’s the Prince’s birthday this week!” Opjn scolds her friend.

“No I didn’t!” Jinya barks back and Prompto calms them both down.

“Alright girls, now tell me; have you made Him a card yet?”

“Not me. Mom hasn’t brought me the glitter glue I need yet,” Opjn is disappointed.

“I did two cards, but I have to choose one of them. Can you help me to choose, Prompto?” Jinya asks with her head turned up to Prompto’s face.

“Sure.”

Prompto’s arrival has been noticed now, as people are gathering around the small square at the beginning of the royal forest city’s edge. He lets go of Jinya’s and Opjn’s hands, suggesting that they should go to back home now. They dash off from Prompto, talking lively on their go.

 Everyone greets Prompto with warm smiles and nods, their eyes bright and happy to see him. They gather around him with beaming smiles.

 “Right on time, as always,” one of the citizens states, getting a faint blush from Prompto.

 “It’s my virtue,” he explains shortly, a bit bashful yet smiling. His earrings dangle with the bashful tilt of his head.

 “The Prince will be happy to see you!” another citizen says. Prompto nods, his golden earrings dangling once again with the sound of sweet bells.

 “I’m happy to meet The Prince, too,” he admits.

 “We should note him about your arrival,” third citizen notes but Prompto lifts his palms in the air, shaking his head with a laughter.

 “The children are already on that,” he explains, getting knowing hums from the crowds.

 “Oh, so that’s why they were running through here just a moment ago like they were  being chased by Behemoth!”  a woman with a small baby wrapped on her back laughs out loud.

 “The children here are so lively,” Prompto agrees.

 “It’s thanks to your blessings,” the woman with a baby says, looking at Prompto with a thankful look. Prompto has to shak e his head again, his eyes closing.

 “Oh no, I haven’t done much of anything. It’s you all who have kept the Astrals pleased and they have blessed this land with such beauty and fertility. This is a wonderful place for children to grow up and adults to work and live in – and you are lucky to have such gentle royalty to rule the lands, too.”

 “You must have seen completely different places on your journeys,” a man, the husband to the woman with the baby, puts in.

 Now Prompto remembers their names: Anja and Orni. They moved here last year from the land of Shiva.

 “I truly have,” Prompto nods, “Lands rotten and people at war with each other. Sad faces of children and women and men. Dead animals and roaring machines. Lost rulers far from any salvation. I wish every place on our beloved Eos could be like yours, but I’m afraid the diversity from Astrals and the free will of men will never allow such a paradise to spread to every single crook of this planet,” he says, looking slightly forlorn.

 “You say you haven’t done much, but the land flourishes and your blessings are very awaited things,” Orni notes back to  the earlier subject, his eyes bright like the newcomers who have just recently settled into this Earthly paradise. “I must request a blessing from you. I have just started a business and I wish it to flourish as much as our crop and flower fields do.”

 “You will have my blessing. I will bless every single one of those who wish it, and bless this land,” Prompto replies, his hand rising on top the Orni’s head.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Prince Noctis, Prince Noctis!”

The Prince hears his name being called and turns his head toward his studio’s door frame. He’s been crafting a new piece of jewelry – something every Tenebraen royalty needs to be able to do. It’s a royal tradition to be able to bend the elements of Eos to  your will. He hadn’t been expecting any disturbance.

“Oh, Kaspar,” Noctis’s looks surprised when the first of the children pops in his room. Two more  follow him at his heels.  “And Noji and Uvlad! What’s going on? You’re all out of the breath.”

The children wave their small arms in a unison, eyes big and round.

“The Oracle is here!” Kaspar manages to blurt out between his pants.

Noctis’s eyes widen, eyebrows rising. His hands slowly descend on his lap from the crafting.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah! Mr. Prompto’s here! He’s at the entrance of the city,” Uvlad, the boy with curly hair, nods eagerly.

A smile spreads on Noctis’s lips, his eyes becoming gentle. He places his tools on his table, rising up from his seat and walks to the boys, ruffling their messy hair with his palms.

“Alright, thanks for telling me. Now go back to your moms,” he says and the boys comply, dashing out from his bright craft room.

When the kids are gone, The Prince turns around and goes for his tall mirror, taking a quick look at himself. He grooms his black hair with his fingers, untying his artist apron and tossing it on the wooden chair’s back rest. He takes a final look at himself, pondering if his loose, casual shirt and white, comfortable pants reaching his mid-calf with simple flat shoes are good enough to meet this important quest – and he answers himself, saying that it’s all fine for The Oracle.

His chest feels warm.

Walking outside from the peaceful building at the palace’s front garden, Noctis can hear faint talking in the air; he knows the citizens are talking with the just arrived guest; a guest everyone in the city loves and adores dearly. Whenever he arrives, the already joyful and bright crown city just gets more joyful and brighter – or at least that’s how it feels to Noctis.

His chest gets even warmer. 

He  heads towards the pillared stairs through the small garden with creeks and stones, peaceful flowers swaying in the wind and orange trees already full with a new set of fruits. Here, at the royal garden, the orange trees bear fruit twice a year. They are meant for the royalty, but the palace makes juice out of them and serves it to the citizens in the religious ceremonies held for the honor of the Astrals – and especially for the deities Carbuncle, the royal guardian, and Titan, who looks after the land like The Father Nature.

And then, there’s Ardyn: The royal Caelum who was placed on the sky, among the Gods, for his long servitude in healing the Star Plague, which cost him his own life. They honor him in the crown city Tenebrae every year on his day of death. His hundreds years old  white statue – still as beautiful as just sculpted  – greets Prince Noctis silently at the front yard of the royal palace, standing tall with an eternally running fountain around it. Noctis walks pass it, only one thing in his mind now;

The Oracle has arrived.

He continues his way toward the city’s front arch, where a big, round area serves both as a meeting place and also a place for events. He sees a familiar blond, upward combed  hair peeking behind the people, who are gathered to receive Oracle’s blessing.

Noctis’s chest is burning. He walks closer to The Oracle, smiling, and gets his attention.

“Welcome, Oracle,” Noctis spreads his arms to his side, inviting Prompto closer. Prompto takes steps towards Noctis, chuckling with sparkling eyes.

Noctis pulls Prompto in his embrace, hugging the long-awaited guest tightly. His blond hair smells better than Noctis remembers and his bare waist feels warm and soothing under Noctis’s palms.

“Welcome,” Noctis says once more, breaking the short embrace. Prompto smiles at him with his blue eyes and freckled cheekbones, his white teeth flashing. He looks gorgeous, as always. Every single time he comes to Tenebrae Noctis swears he’s more beautiful than the last time.

“I’m happy to be here. Thank you for accepting me in, Your Highness,” Prompto greets Noctis formally, earning a soft chuckle from him. Noctis wants to say there’s no need for such a formal talk, but he knows Prompto. He’s a very private person.

“Noctis,” he simply corrects Prompto, earning waves of warm laughter from their audience.

“The Oracle is still shy,” one of the elderly ladies says, making Prompto blush rapidly. He keeps his composure despite his rosy cheeks, his hand lingering in the air near Noctis’s hand.

“Well, in that case, it’s better if I steal The Oracle from you for a moment of private conversation, so His Divine Highness doesn’t need to feel so shy,” Noctis jokes, his gaze turning gently on Prompto for a second. Then he raises his chin up,  addressing the audience;

“The ceremony will be held tomorrow evening. Please let everyone know.”

“No, I can do it today. People have been waiting for me,” Prompto declines Noctis’s statement in a hurry. “If it’s only alright for the Palace, that is. It takes a little time to prepare the temple.”

“I have nothing better to do today,” Noctis shrugs his wide shoulders, his figure prominent as the future king’s. “We’ll get the temple ready in no-time with the palace’s staff; only if you really rather have the service this evening  instead of rest.”

“I’d rather rest after the people’s need have been mend,” Prompto answers. “I’m not tired.”

“Prompto’s like The Great Ardyn. It’s no wonder he gets along so well with our Prince,” someone from the small audience notes and Prompto blushes rapidly and deeply, not knowing where to look.

Noctis gives Prompto a tender smile, agreeing both with the audience and with his wish.

“Please, come with me. Let’s get you fed and your feet washed from all the dust and dirt,” he whispers, taking a hold of Prompto’s hand; The Oracle’s blush only spreading wider, yet he smiles with a soft nod, accepting the light hold of Noctis’s hand.

Noctis leads Prompto back the same route to his small studio, gesturing him to sit down  on one of the stools. He takes a silver, decorated bowl and fills it with fresh, chill water and kneels with it in front of the Oracle’s feet. Prompto panics.

“Oh no, I can do it myself!” he says frantically, pulling his legs closer to the edge of his wooden seat. Noctis chuckles and reaches for one of the rags hanging nearby.

“I know you can, but let me,” he says softly, his eyes rising up to Prompto’s face to look at him with tenderness. “It’s an old tradition in Tenebrae, as The Oracle is above the King and a way above me,” Noctis reminds Prompto – they have this same conversation each time they meet. Prompto hasn’t yet gotten used to this strange custom and culture, where The Oracle is so much higher in status to others.

“I feel kind of embarrassed… I wish not to trouble you…” Prompto mumbles with a faint blush, looking apologetic as he pushes his dirty sole closer to  Noctis’s hands.  Noctis takes a soft hold of his heel.

“This is not a trouble. You never are,” he smiles. “Please, we have done this many times before. It’s fine.”

“In many places, I’m not a welcomed guest…” Prompto bites  his lips, allowing Noctis to bathe his foot and wipe it with the rag in his hold.

“I know. I’ve heard how the restlessness in the world increases and people are losing their Fate in the Astrals,” Noctis murmurs back, his eyes narrow. “However, you’re always welcomed here. Any time, with any matter.”

Prompto nods but doesn’t say anything; he’s too shy to reply to The Prince’s softness. He’s always so gentle with his words regarding The Oracle.

“How long will you be staying this time?” Noctis asks, going for Prompto’s other foot.

Prompto keeps staring at Noctis’s beautiful hands; they look much prettier than he remembers. His fingers are so long and slender.

“For a few weeks, I wish,” he replies.

Noctis smiles, his head tilting.

“I wish you to stay a lot longer than that…” he says with a bashful manner, his cheeks faintly red. He keeps his eyes on Prompto’s feet.

“I… I’d like that,” Prompto admits timidly, and Noctis lifts his gaze up to his face, capturing his blue eyes. His expression is pure fondness.

“Then you can stay. I’ve waited for you, Prompto,” Noctis says between those long, fond stares.

Prompto tilts his head shyly, then nods with the widest smile he can possible summon up. 

“I’ve waited to see you, too. A year is a long time,” he admits, his heart beating strongly. “Yet you know I cannot stay longer than the few weeks.”

He sees a disappointment in Noctis’s eyes, though the man hides it quickly, rising up from his knelt position with the water bowl and proceeds to pour the water into the studio sink.

“I would never keep you here against your will,” he explains over the sound of water, his back turned to Prompto. “My only wish is that you know that when your travelling years are over, you have a home here.”

The words come out from his mouth like the softest music in the Eos, tightening a grip in Prompto’s chest. He gasps faintly, almost dreamy.

“I know. A few more years,” he says, knowing Noctis can’t see his nod. “But I would never keep you waiting for me for that long. You are free to do as you wish.”

“Yes, yes I am,” Noctis leaves the bowl upside down to dry in the sink and turns on his heels to Prompto. His eyes capture Prompto’s eyes quickly. “And I have chosen to do this.”

“Your father—” Prompto begins, hastily, looking worried, but Noctis’s soft chuckle cuts him off; taking him off guard.

“Are you still mulling over what he said all those years ago?” Noctis can’t suppress his amusement. “Don’t worry. Dad loves you. He will welcome you into the family without any arguments. He couldn’t wish anything better for me.”

Prompto’s lips press together into a tight line from the surprised parted expression he had on his face. His eyes sparkle, lips smiling softly. His face is radiant, like the sun outside.

“Then…?” his eyes sparkle even more, like kid's in anticipation of something he has wished for from the bottom of his heart; running around his parents for the joy of finally getting his wish fulfilled on Arga’s Day.

Noctis comes to Prompto’s side, snatching a stool nearby and sits on it, just next to Prompto. Their shoulders and knees are touching.

“I…I wasn’t going to ask it right now, but I can’t resist those baby chocobo eyes,” he smiles at Prompto; not looking at his eyes but at his own hands; he taps his fingers together, long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks as bright sunlight seeps through the window, where white lacy curtains dance in the breeze.

Prompto waits silently. It feels like an eternity until Noctis finally musters up his strength. He’s flustered, his beautiful cheekbones colored with pink as he looks Prompto deep into his eyes.

“I’d like to give my ring to you. As a promise for the years after your travels,” he whispers delicately, inspecting Prompto’s reaction to his suggestion keenly.

Prompto blinks, touched, and smiles from ear to ear despite the fact he can feel how hot, happy tears are rising into his eyes. He blinks them away.

“Yes. It’d be an honor to accept it,” be manages to say, overwhelmed by the fact Noctis is giving his Tenebrean Fate Ring no one else but to him. “I’m sorry that I don’t have a ring to give to you, as in my culture we don’t have this custom. Only wedding rings, which we buy before the ceremony.”

“It’s fine. I’ve covered that,” Noctis replies, pulling something out from his pants pocket. It’s a silver ring, simple and elegant. He presses his forehead against Prompto’s temple, offering the ring to him.

“I made this a few moons ago for you. It will be your very own Fate Ring.”

“Isn’t it cheating? I’ll be giving it back to you anyway,” Prompto snickers, accepting the offered gift. Noctis smirks widely.

“That’s why I made it my size and my style.”

“Cheating. Definitely,” he sniffles, earning a kiss on his temple from the prince.

“We will celebrate this, but later; on my birthday. For now, I don’t want others to butt in, but to have time for us. Just you and me,” Noctis mumbles into Prompto’s hair, inhaling his natural scent with a hint of oracle’s incense in it.

“I’d love that,” Prompto agrees, burying the ring between his palms, into warm safety, and turns his head to kiss Noctis on his lips. He hums at Prompto’s gesture from his throat, his eyes closing at the touch of their kiss.

They both have missed these gentle kisses and the warmness of each other.

A few more circles of the sun, and they can remain together forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
